


I'll Be Your Princess

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Sexting, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: “By the way, why do you keep calling me princess?”Gladio stops walking and sighs. “So it does bother you. I’ll stop.”That should have been the end of it, but Noctis really is curious. “It doesn’t bother me,” he says quietly.Gladio smiles, but he also looks oddly sheepish. In an equally quiet voice, he says, “It’s cause you’re as precious to me as a princess.”





	I'll Be Your Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gladnoct week's day 4 prompt: princess. I really didn't think I was gonna finish this on time, so yay

The first time he says it, they are training. Gladio smirks down at him with his greatsword propped on his shoulder nonchalantly. “Gonna get up, princess?”

Noctis glares up at him, grip tightening on his engine blade. “I’m not a princess.”

“Then you should stop acting like one.”

Noctis jumps to his feet, charging at him with renewed determination. He swings with talented speed and precision, but Gladio is that much faster, moving his greatsword down to block with almost no effort. Still, he smiles at him.

“That’s more like it.”

The second time, Noctis is falling asleep on Gladio’s shoulder. They are watching some movie about superheroes they’ve seen a hundred times. Noctis blinks his eyes open to see that Gladio is smiling down at him instead of watching the movie.

“Ready for bed, princess?”

Noctis groans. “I’m not a princess.”

“You’re cute enough to be one.”

It doesn’t sound like he is joking, which only makes it worse. Noctis tries to glare, but tired as he is, it comes off more as a pout. Gladio chuckles and ruffles through his black hair. “Come on, let’s get you your beauty sleep.”

Noctis is more than capable of walking himself, but it’s nice being lazy, and besides, it’s an easy form of payback, so Noctis drags his feet. Instead of complaining, though, Gladio does the unthinkable: hefts him up into his arms bridal style. Noctis flails at first—because could anything be more embarrassing?—but Gladio’s hold feels nice and he’s so tired and he soon lets his head rest itself against the heat of his chest. It doesn’t take long to reach his bed, and he’s a little disappointed to be put down so soon.

Noct’s lost count by the time he makes the mistake of indulging Iris’ quirky hobby. The girl has been born into the wrong line of work if her vast array of makeups, jewelry, and skills have anything to say for themselves. She has been asking Noct to let her do him up “just a little bit” for months. He finally gives in so she will stop nagging him constantly—it has absolutely nothing to do with the way her face lights up.

Noctis sits obediently as she applies foundation, eyeshadow, massacre, lip gloss, and a twin set of kitten barrettes into his hair. When she’s finished, he looks like a different person. His eyes, already his most striking feature, pop from the deep blue eyeshadow and thick, lengthening massacre.

“So,” Iris asks, an excited sparkle in her dusted pink eyes, “what do you think?”

Oddly, he doesn’t hate it, but when he opens his mouth to tell her, Gladio decides to slam the door open.

“Come on, princess. Let’s get train—” He cuts his own words off when he sees the prince.

Noctis wants to melt until there is nothing left of him, least of all makeup. Turning his face away, he realizes Gladio can still see him in the mirror, so he covers what he can of his face with his hands.

“Gladdy, don’t you know it’s rude not to knock? What if I’d been changing?”

With a blink, Gladio shifts from deer-in-the-headlights to protective-older-brother. “You better not have been changing with Noct here.”

“I could have, you don’t know.”

Gladio crosses his arms. “That’s even more reason not to knock.”

Iris sticks her tongue out at him, and he gives her a dramatic sigh. Then he looks back at Noctis and whistles. “You really did a number on him.”

Iris pushes her chest out proudly. “My best creation yet.”

“Hey,” Gladio grabs one of Noctis’ hands and pulls it away from his face, “I can’t see properly like that.”

“That’s the point,” he grumbles.

“But it’d be a shame not to see what a pretty princess are you.”

Noctis has no idea why those words make his breath catch or why hearing Iris giggle doesn’t make it come back any quicker.

“Princess? Really, Gladdy?” Gladio shrugs nonchalantly, and she shakes her head. “Oh, we have to take a picture!”

She scurries out of the room in search of a camera, leaving the two of them alone for a moment. Noctis lets his other hand fall from his face, watching Gladio look at him and trying to figure out what he’s thinking. Iris is back in no time, a grin spread across her face.

“Look at me,” she tells Noctis and snaps one almost immediately.

The flash is on, and Noctis blinks in response. Gladio has leaned in toward him, inspecting his unnaturally long lashes.

“Let’s take one of you two together, too.”

Noctis groans. “Do we have to?”

“Come on, Noct. Please?” She’s using that whiny voice that wins Gladio over every time.

Noctis groans again but doesn’t say anything when Gladio stands to his side and puts an arm around his shoulder. The flash lights up, making Noctis blink again, and now Gladio’s face is even closer.

Noctis swallows thickly, trying to form words of some kind when Iris says, entirely unaffected, “They came out nice.”

“Good,” Gladio says, dropping his arm and stepping away.

“So, why’d you bust in here again?”

“Right. I was coming to tell him to get training out of the way, then he could play with you all he wanted.”

Iris huffs. “This is not playing. It takes skill and focus.”

Gladio chuckles. “Course, my mistake.” His gaze falls on Noctis who just nods, still unsure what to say. “Ya heard him. See you later, kiddo,” he says, ruffling her hair.

They pause long enough on their way out for Noctis to scrub away at the makeup in the bathroom. It doesn’t come all the way off, but it is unlikely for anyone to notice unless they get a close look.

As they begin to walk to the training room on the other side of the citadel, Noctis notices Gladio giving him sidelong looks. “What?”

“Just kind of sad to see the makeup gone. You looked nice.”

Like a girl? “By the way, why _do_ you keep calling me princess?”

Gladio stops walking and sighs. “So, it does bother you. I’ll stop.”

That should have been the end of it, but he really is curious. “It doesn’t bother me,” he admits quietly.

Gladio smiles, but he also looks oddly sheepish. In an equally quiet voice, he says, “It’s cause you’re as precious to me as a princess.”

That shouldn’t make Noctis’ heart race. Gladio is known for joking, yet it sounds too cautious for that. That aside, there shouldn’t be a difference between him being a prince or princess. But this is Gladio, his trusted shield and personal trainer, who pushes him toward being a worthy _king_. If he thinks of him more as a princess, it means something. He just isn’t sure what that something is. “Because I’m weak?”

Gladio frowns. “No. It’s cause I wanna protect you, okay? Not cause I have to, but cause I want to. I know you’d be better off without all this training and obligations, and it’d be nice if you could have that.”

That’s probably the nicest thing Gladio’s ever said to him, and Noct’s face is suddenly warm. He makes a point of staring at his feet as he takes the lead for them to walk again. “Thanks, I guess.”

Noctis doesn’t think about Gladio the same way after that. He never put much thought into the reasons why Gladio acts the way he does, and he especially did not think about how he felt for Gladio. He was a friend, but he was his shield first and foremost. They were together more out of obligation than choice. But now, Noctis takes note of things he had since overlooked. The gentle light that shines in Gladio’s eyes, offsetting his intimidating stature, the way he often turns a smile Noct’s way as if he’s as precious as Gladio claims, the way his boisterous laugh fills the air. Not only does Noctis feel more comfortable being with him, but a part of him longs for something beyond his reach. There is something sitting between them, unseen.

It is the day before Noctis’ birthday. Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto are celebrating now since tomorrow he will be forced to attend the yearly formal party that he hates; he has always preferred these small, intimate celebrations.

Ignis smiles softly as Noctis unwraps his gift, which is meticulously wrapped in plain sleek purple wrapping paper. Noctis opens it carefully (knowing from experience how he’ll react if he rips through the paper). Inside is a handcrafted quilt of the night sky.

“Wow, Specs, did you make this yourself?”

Ignis adjusts his glasses. “That I did.”

“Thanks, I’ll never have enough fluff to sleep with.”

“As I presumed.”

Next, is Prompto’s present, wrapped poorly in bright yellow chocobo-themed paper. He rips this one right open, mouth opening in pleasant surprise. “The limited edition of Castlerock V? How did you even get this?”

Prompto is blushing with obvious pride. “Got lucky in that online lottery I told you about. Got any prize I wanted off the list.”

“Dude!” Noctis looks down at the video game, then back up at Prompto. “You sure?”

“Definitely. Besides, I can always just come crash and play it if I want, right?”

Noctis grins. “Totally.”

Gladio hands over his gift, which is wrapped with grumpy cats wearing Santa hats. Frankly, they are adorable. “Doubt mine’s near as good as his, but I hope you like it anyway.”

Noctis shakes his head. “It’s not a competition, you know?” He tears this present open as well, but with more control (it would be a shame to rip the cats to ribbons). There’s a small paper inside that catches his attention. _Don’t say anything, but I have another gift for you later._

Noctis looks up at Gladio curiously, but the other man only smiles. Looking down, he sees that the gift is a book about a princess and her valiant knight. Now he’s suspicious.

“I used to read that with Iris all the time when we were younger. She loved princess Adeline, and I thought you might enjoy it too. I know you’re not much of a reader, but it’s got plenty of action, I swear.”

“Thanks.” He wants to ask what this is really about but holds his tongue. If he asks now, Gladio is likely to hold off on his other gift entirely.

The other gift is sitting outside his apartment door when he arrives home after the party. It is late enough that Ignis merely dropped him in the parking lot, so he is saved from having to hide it for the time being. Clutching the package to his chest, he enters the apartment and goes to the kitchen to grab a pair of scissors. This present isn’t wrapped, shipped directly to him in the original packaging. It takes a bit of work to get open, but when it is, he sees a message card inside that hides the present itself.

 _Saw this and couldn’t stop wondering what you’d look like wearing it._ There is a large break before, _Just kidding **;)**_

Noctis’ hands are shaky as he moves the message card aside. At first, he isn’t sure what it is exactly, so he unfolds it and lets it hang from his hands. His mouth goes dry and he nearly drops it in his surprise. The woman’s garment is made of red and black lace, with thin spaghetti straps and a tiny frilled skirt that is hitched in the back to showcase the wearer’s ass.

A joke? This is a joke?

Again, something tells him this is anything but.

He folds the lingerie back into the box and shoves it hastily under his bed.

The garment lays untouched until he receives a late-night text from Gladio some days later. _So, you get the present?_

Noct’s caught between sending something sarcastic and doing something he knows full well he shouldn’t. His fingers hover over the keys before backing away. To hell with it.

He hops off the bed and yanks the package out from under his bed. The fabric is rumpled from the way he shoved it back into the box. He could send a picture of the outfit, but he wants to do one better, so he lays it down on his bed so he can undress. It proves more difficult to put on than he anticipated, but he’s never been a quitter, even if it means he has to stretch his arms at a painful angle to clasp the highest hook in the back. With it finally in place, he takes a look at himself in his full-length mirror. The fabric is thankfully solid enough to cover him for the most part (he’d probably have lost his nerve if it had been see-through), but it pushes outward where he’s pushed his dick, and his balls are still visible where the fabric cuts off.

His plan was to send a picture of himself looking horrible as payback for the near heart attack, but he looks captivating instead. He really shouldn’t send a picture, but seeing himself like this, open and seductive, gives him a thrill of confidence.

It takes a full minute for a reply. _Shit…_

_Like what you see?_

_Fuck, yeah…I didn’t think you would actually wear it._

Noct plops onto his bed with a smile. _Isn’t that what you wanted?_

_Well, yeah, but…Can you send another one?_

_Or you could come see in-person._ The words are sent before Noct can second guess himself.

_No can do, princess. Gotta be up early._

_Too bad~_

_Just wait till next time._

Noct sits there for a long time looking at himself in the mirror. This is definitely not something you do with friends, but he can’t help feeling excitement at the prospect of ‘next time.’

He begins to look through online lingerie catalogs (he learns what Gladio sent him is called a bustier). There is some downright kinky shit out there as well as practically wholesome. He settles on something in-between. Another bustier—this one with black, see-through sheer fabric and an open-tie back. He also orders a set of matching sheer black stockings and lace panties.

When they arrive, he puts them on immediately. It’s breathtaking, fitting much snugger than the other bustier and showing off way more skin and curves. The stockings make his legs look longer and smoother, and the panties draw attention straight to his cock. He looks enticing and feminine in a way he never dreamed of. It’s strangely liberating.

He fumbles for his cell phone, sending a picture and nothing else. The reply is immediate. _FUCK._ Noct smiles as another comes. _Your offer better still stand, cause there’s no way I’m being decent after that._

_Why? What’d you do?_

_As if you don’t know._

_Humor me._

_I could totally pump myself raw to this._

_So, why don’t you?_

_Fuck, Noct._ There’s a pause. _Gods I needed out of those pants._

_Are you doing it now?_

_Yeah, I’m so hot and bothered you have no idea._

_What are you thinking about?_

_How nice you’d look spread out on the bed your ass right at the edge so I can pound into it._

Noct’s breath catches. There’s definitely no going back now. _Where would you touch me first?_

_Along your sides. I wanna feel how nice that fabric makes you feel then I wanna grab that bare ass. Sure it’s all nice and round. But more I wanna kiss your neck and shoulders._

Noct’s own cock is straining against his panties and he fidgets trying to ease some of the pressure.

_If you could hear the sounds I’m making right now…_

He can’t take it anymore. Noct pushes the panties down far enough to free his cock. He gives a whine, letting one hand give a lazy stroke as the other tries to keep typing. _Do I gey a pic, too?_ He doesn’t catch the typo until it’s already sent.

_;) you feeling it, too?_

_Maybe_

_Don’t be like that. I’ll send you one if you follow with me. Can you do that?_

_Yeah._

_Put your phone down._

Noctis puts his phone down.

_Suck on your fingers get them all wet and sloppy you’ll need it._

Noct brings the index and middle fingers of his left hand to his mouth while his right keeps a firm hold of his shaft. Ah, that is why he is supposed to put his phone down.

_Now push them into your hole one at a time. Nice and slow no need to rush it._

It is weird, and his body is resisting, but he trusts Gladio, so he keeps pushing with his index finger until it finally sinks into him. He pushes in deeper, feeling along his velvety walls before attempting to press with his middle finger. The stretch burns, but he’s managing.

 _Good you’re doing good._ Then comes the promised picture.

A moan escapes him, and he fights the urge to clench his eyes shut. Gladio’s naked, lying flat on his back, one arm outstretched to hold his phone while the other is wrapped around the end of his shaft. His gloriously large, golden-tan cock stands full and weeping.

Fuck, fuck. Noct’s sort of losing it.

_Like what you see_ _;)_

Noct has to let his cock go to reply and gasps when he does. _Hell yeah._

_Good…Now I want you to press up with your fingers. Youre gonna find a ball of nerves thats gonna feel wonderful. Trust me_ _;)_

Noct follows his instruction, sliding along the top of his walls, and then suddenly it’s there. His body gives a tiny jolt and he presses up against it with more pressure. Pleasure courses straight through him.

 _G ladio_ It’s hard to type through his shaking.

_Yeah Im gonna burst any minute_

That paints an even more beautiful picture in Noct’s mind. With the pressure on his front and his back, he’s practically there himself.

_Are you…still coming over_

There’s a long pause before the reply comes. _Sorry._ _Can you believe that was enough to set me off? lol Hell yeah, I’m coming_ _;) Be there in fifteen_

Oh, gods. Noct closes his eyes, pumping both hands together, imagining what it’ll feel like for Gladio’s hands to do this—because gods, Gladio’s going to be doing this in fifteen minutes. He’s panting and his fingers don’t feel like enough anymore. He wants Gladio here. Now.

He bites his lip as he cums, white falling down onto the bustier. He knows he should go clean it up, but he’s too lazy and tired to care.

A single knock sounds at the front door before it opens. Noct’s heart starts racing again. It’s gotta be Gladio.

Less than a minute later, Gladio steps through his bedroom doorway, with messy hair and only a pair of sweatpants. His chest is covered in sweat, and he’s breathing heavy.

Noct rises up on his elbows. “Did you run here?”

“From the parking lot,” he pants out. His eyes roam over Noctis as he catches his breath. “Damn. You look even better in-person.”

Noctis shivers. “Same to you.” He licks his lips thinking of the cock that’s currently hidden inside his sweatpants.

There is a moment of silence as Gladio seems to debate what he should be doing and Noctis just stares from the bed. “We really doing this?”

It seems funny that he would wait to ask that after he’s already here. “Yeah.”

Gladio walks to the bed and sits down beside him. He pulls Noct up so that he is sitting and brings him into a kiss. It’s more hesitant than Noct thought it would be, but that isn’t a bad thing. Noct’s hand finds his shoulder, and Gladio cups the back of his head. When he pulls back, Gladio runs fingers through his hair.

“Gods, you’re beautiful.”

“Even without the makeup?”

The shield swipes below his eye. “That’s nice, but you don’t need it.”

Noct studies his warm amber eyes. “How long have you felt this way?”

There is an intake of air. “I’ve always found you beautiful, princess.”

It’s that word again. This close and intimate, it sends a different feeling over Noctis entirely. It makes him feel wanted in a way he’s never known before. His mouth falls open, and Gladio takes that opportunity to kiss him again, hands falling down his back to his waist.

“What about you? How you feel about this?”

“I don’t know,” Noct says honestly. “I want to, though.”

Gladio sighs. “Got it, that’s one issue out of the way.”

“One?”

Gladio shakes his head. “Later. We’ve got business.”

That said, he catches his lips harsher, stealing Noctis’ breath. They fall back onto the bed, Gladio hovering over him like a safety net. His knee bumps against Noct’s groin making him gasp.

His eyes crinkle with mirth. “Already?” He kisses down his jaw to his neck. “Guess you are a healthy guy after all.”

His lips and tongue are wet and hot against his skin, but Noct wants more. “Say it.”

“Hmm?”

“Please?”

It takes him a moment to figure out what he wants. “My beautiful princess.”

Noct’s hips rock up against Gladio’s hard knee, a soft moan escaping him.

Gladio pulls his face back, whistling. “Now that is a beautiful sight. Really did get you hot and bothered, didn’t I?”

Noct attempts a glare, but it seems unsuccessful. “What about you? You seem fine.”

“Really?” Gladio presses his hips forward so that his own hard cock hits against Noct’s. It’s delicious, hard pressure, and Noct ruts against it.

“Take them off,” he pants out.

“As you command.” He moves away, and Noct suppresses a whine at the loss. Then he’s there again, naked and flushed against him.

“Should I—” Noctis reaches to pull his panties the rest of the way down, but Gladio catches his wrist and presses a kiss against his pulse.

“Don’t. I wanna do it like this.”

Shit. It’s that feeling again. As if he’s doing something important for him by being like this. By being his _princess._

“Get on your knees.”

Gladio moves back again to give him room to move, and Noct pauses long enough to eye-up that cock of his. It’s even bigger in-person—if that’s possible—and his head is swimming at the realization that it’s going to in him soon. He swallows thickly as he plants himself down on his knees and elbow.

Gladio’s adjusts his posture so that his ass is pushed out further and his panties are hanging on by a thread before groping at his thighs and ass cheeks. Then he’s humming against the skin there, his breath sending gooseflesh in its wake. “You really are beautiful, you know?”

Noct’s twitching with eagerness by the time his tongue hits him. He licks from his upper thigh inward to swipe over his hole. It’s still open from his fingering earlier and it clenches in anticipation. Gladio shudders against him.

“You really did it,” he gasps in awe. “Was that your first time?”

Noct nods, before realizing he can’t see him in their positions. “Yeah,” he admits in an embarrassed whisper.

“Good girl.”

Noct pushes back against him, and Gladio’s tongue slides in fairly easily. The sensation is entirely different, all wet heat, and he squirms through the pleasure of it. “G—gladio.”

Gladio’s hand squeezes his ass in reassurance as he keeps swirling his tongue. Noct doesn’t have any experience with this, but he’s pretty sure Gladio’s wracking some skills. It’s nice, nice enough to lose himself to. But that’s not what he wants. Not after waiting this long already.

“S—stop. I want…”

Gladio pulls back immediately. His face comes down by his own. “You doing okay?”

He nods, letting his breath catch up with him. “I want you,” he finally says.

Gladio’s grin is wider than he’s ever seen it. He gives him a quick peck before hopping off the bed.

Noct’s head jolts up. “What the hell?”

“Calm down, princess. Just getting these.”

He holds up a bottle of lubricant and a condom, and Noct hits himself internally. When the hell did he become this needy?

The thought is cut off, though, when Gladio repositions himself and pushes in a lubed up finger, then another. His fingers are bigger than Noct’s own, but it isn’t too bad given the lube and his work earlier. Gladio finds his prostrate quicker than he did and makes good use of that knowledge. He’s brushing against it with almost every press in.

Noct fists the bedsheets. “Hurry up.”

Gladio chuckles, giving his fingers a good twist making Noctis moan. “As you command, princess.”

Noct whines when he pulls the fingers out, but then there’s something much bigger and harder pressing into him, and Noct’s struck breathless. This stretch is near brutal, and Gladio is pressing soothing kisses into the skin of his shoulder blade.

“You’re doing great.”

Noct clenches hard on the bed sheets and buries his face in the sheets. The discomfort lessens when Gladio’s hand finds his cock, pumping him with hard strokes.

“I’m gonna move. Tell me if it’s too much.”

His hips pull back, then come back in with a slow thump. Noct’s head flies up with a moan. It’s still a stretch, but his muscles are clenching down in search of more, more, more. Gladio repeats his motion just as slowly, a harsh comparison to the pace he’s got on his cock.

“Gladio, please.”

“What is it you want?”

“More. I need more.”

Gladio releases a shaky sigh before pushing in further this time. Noct shudders with a strange relief when he feels the slap of his balls against his thighs. Gladio pauses a moment, then thrusts again with more pressure, and Noct moans.

Gladio’s smiling against his shoulder now, and he hits his mark with the next thrust. “Do you like that, princess?” It comes out low and husky and makes Noct’s toes curl.

Noct’s mind is disappearing, one thrust at a time, It’s so much at once, the sensations flowing through him. He reaches back to feel at Gladio’s head and neck with a hand. His mouth wants to say something, but thought is too distant.

Gladio doesn’t stop talking, though. “I’ve wanted you so long. You’re just as perfect as I thought you’d be.” A firm twist to his cock head. “So, hot and tight. I could do this forever.” Another kiss to the shoulder. “Fuck, Noct. Why’d you make me wait so long?”

The words are packed away to be processed later, Noct too focused on the wonderfulness of that hot twitching cock inside him and that large hand squeezing him in just the right ways. He’s so close.

Gladio’s hand speeds up. “You there, princess? Come on, you can do it.” Noctis gives a hard shudder. Gladio gives another kiss to his shoulder. “That’s my girl.”

Orgasm settles over him like a wave, the crash of intense pleasure leaving him submerged in a feeling of peace. He holds Gladio closer to him as he continues to push in.

It doesn’t take him long to catch up, a low grunt coming when he does. He pulls away immediately, removing the condom and tossing it into the trash.

Noctis lies on the bed, watching him with sleepy eyes. He isn’t sure what to expect next, especially since he’s working with half a brain, but Gladio returns to spoon against him.

The shield kisses his temple. “Sleepy?”

“Always,” he half-heartedly grumbles.

“Get some beauty sleep, I’ll still be here.”

Noct holds onto him, clingy for a reason he doesn’t understand. (Gladio will always be with him. He’s his shield after all). “You will?” he asks quietly.

“Yeah. Now get some sleep.”

So, he does.

When he wakes, he’s still in Gladio’s arms, though he’s been wiped down and changed into a nightshirt, and Gladio is wearing his sweatpants again. The shield opens his eyes, smiling softly.

“Morning, sleeping beauty.”

“You really stayed.”

“Promised, didn’t I?”

 Noctis smiles, feeling a lightness in his chest. Then the words Gladio said come back to him. “Do you have a crush on me?”

“At this point, I’d call it more than that.”

Noct isn’t sure how he feels. “That was nice,” he says.

“I wasn’t too rough?”

Shit. That feeling is there again, though not as strong. “I’m not a princess, you know.”

Gladio sighs, face growing serious. “I know.”

“Hey,” Noct strokes along his cheek, “I don’t mind being _your_ princess.”

Gladio gives a roar of laughter. “Totally different.”

Noctis huffs. “It is completely different.”

“Sure, it is.” When he composes himself, he says more seriously, “I’d love that.”

Noctis leans forward, kissing him for the first time. Gladio melts against him, and Noct smiles. “You’re gonna have to buy me a bunch more presents.”

Gladio’s eyes sparkle with interest. “I can do that.”


End file.
